


Signed, Sealed and Delivered

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair searches for a lost address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, Sealed and Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Our lovely listmom, Ann, kindly suggested an Obsenad for the OT post to SXF. So thisone's for you, Ann. ;-)

## Signed, Sealed and Delivered

by Candy Apple

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly owns the guys and The Sentinel. No money being made. Just for fun.

* * *

**SIGNED, SEALED, DELIVERED**

by Candy Apple 

"Damn!" 

The exclaimed curse carried through the open French doors to the kitchen, where Jim was searching the refrigerator, near desperation, for an unhealthy snack. //Last time I let sprout boy do the grocery shopping,// he thought, shaking his head in disgust. 

"I don't believe this!!" 

"What's the problem in there, Sandburg? Computer freeze again?" 

"Don't even mention that," Blair muttered, coming out of his old room to join his lover in the kitchen. "I can't believe, out of all the damn... _paper_ I have in that room, I can't find the one piece of information I need." 

"Maybe this weekend we can covert it into an office. Builder's Square is having a sale on shelves, I think. Simon claims we don't have to work this weekend." 

"He's been _claiming_ that for the last three weekends. Every week I think we're going to get that bedroom fixed up and every weekend we get screwed out of our time off," Blair grumbled, going to the refrigerator and finding a bag of carrot sticks. He began munching happily, oblivious to the venomous glare he was receiving. 

//Love-hate relationship. That's what this is. Eats like a fucking rabbit...and grocery shops like one too,// Jim thought as his stomach grumbled again. 

"You know, sometimes I think you're only sleeping with me to get yourself a home office," Jim quipped. "By the way, did you buy anything but rabbit food at the store, Chief?" 

"I don't think rabbits eat Moose Tracks ice cream. Check the freezer, man. And a home office has nothing to do with it. It's just a nice perk." 

//Okay, back to love,// Jim thought, opening the freezer and pulling out the new carton of ice cream. 

"I'm gonna keep looking." Blair headed back to his old room, and Jim ignored his words for the moment, sating his baser instincts with the ice cream and a nice long ogle of Blair's butt through the boxer shorts he wore with an old, loose tank shirt. It was almost bedtime, and it had been a blistering hot day. After showering, both men had found clean underwear and wandered around the loft, cooling off and relaxing. 

After a satisfying belch, Jim put the ice cream back in the freezer and wandered into Blair's ransacked bedroom. The other man was on his knees, sitting back on his heels on the floor near the bed, sorting through a stack of envelopes. 

"What'd you lose?" 

"Naomi's address in New York! She's staying with some friends out there for a couple months, and next week's her birthday, and I got her this really cool present I want to mail to her--I didn't show it to you yet, did I?" Blair started to get up, but Jim put up a halting hand. 

"Did she send it to you in a letter?" 

"Yes. And I had it right in my pile of stuff I need to answer, or deal with somehow--bills and stuff--and now it's _gone_." 

"You're upset about this, aren't you, baby?" Jim said softly, kneeling behind Blair and nibbling at his earlobe. 

"Sex isn't going to distract me here, man. I want to find it so I can mail the present tomorrow." 

"Let me help you look. You didn't put it in here by mistake, did you?" Jim asked innocently, reaching up under Blair's tank shirt and massaging a nipple to hardness. 

"Uh...maybe you should keep looking...I think you're getting warmer," Blair retorted. 

"I think we both are." Jim continued his explorations of Blair's body until the two men stretched out on the floor together, hands roaming, clothing flying until they were skin on skin. Kissing frantically and rubbing their engorging cocks together as they humped against each other, they reached a fast and frenzied shared climax. 

"I love you, you know. I'd love you even if I didn't get a home office," Blair said, grinning and kissing Jim's lips lightly. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. And I promise you the best home office we can put together. On our next weekend off." 

"What about this one?" Blair pouted. 

"You can't think of anything better to do all weekend than trailing through home improvement stores?" Jim asked, smiling and stroking Blair's face with the backs of his fingers. 

"Well...maybe one or two things," Blair conceded, just before Jim rolled them over, pinning his lover beneath him and covering the full lips with his own. He was more than a little miffed when they wrenched away from him suddenly and he found himself kissing Blair's ear as the other man turned his head to look under the bed next to which they had fallen. 

"Look! That's it!" Blair strained to reach it, and with a grumble of something decidedly obscene, Jim reached under the bed, his longer arm just able to snag the small envelope Blair sought. 

"Naomi's address?" 

"Yes!" Blair grabbed it happily. Then rolled his eyes. 

"What?" 

"One thing I know for sure. I am _not_ explaining to my mother how I found this." 

The End ;-) 


End file.
